Sand Castle Hassle
"Sand Castle Hassle" is first part of the 28th episode of ''Dragon Tales''. Plot One day, Max and Emmy were building a house of cards. Emmy instructs Max to take his hands carefully away from the card house and quietly as possible. However, Max blurts out "Why not?" causing the house of cards to fall over. (Actually if you shake the table, the card house will fall over.) Emmy suggests that they build the house all over again, but max turns down the idea, claiming that building a card house is difficult and his "hands are tired." Emmy proclaims that they aren't too tired to play in Dragon Land. Max claims that his fingers woke up. Emmy and Max grab their magic Dragon Scale to go to Dragon Land. Meanwhile, Ord and Cassie pick the best spot to build sandcastles for the Turtle Dragons. Emmy and Max run to the scene and asks what they're doing. Ord says that they are building sandcastles for the Turtle Dragons. Max wonders what are the Turtle Dragons are. Cassie explains that they are creatures that look like a dragon, except that they have purple shells are and don't breathe fire and fly like normal dragons do. Annually, the sandcastles are built so that the Turtle Dragons will have a warm place to lay their eggs and the eggs themselves will hatch. Cassie asks if the children will volunteer and the children say yes. Ord gives Emmy and Max a sand bucket and sand shovel for sand digging and dumping. Ultimately, Ord claims that he has a 'sand'wich, for he devours it all by himself. Suddenly, Zak and Wheezie pop out of the knuckerhole with a wooden bucket on Zak's head. Zak claims that it is nighttime and they did not make it in time to see the Turtle Dragons. Wheezie then takes the bucket off Zak's head because it is still daytime outside. Max then asks the conjoined dragons if they are coming to help build sandcastles. Wheezie throws some sand up into the air. Cassie suggests that the whole gang start building the sandcastles now, otherwise the Turtle Dragons will find some other place to lay their eggs. Everyone is building three separate sandcastles. While this is going on, Ord sings "Someone's in The Castle with Ord" to the tune of a verse in the song "I've Been Working On the Railroad" when suddenly, Max throws some sand at Ord. Ord catches Max again and suspects that Max is in the castle the whole time and claims that he can't catch Ord, for he has a helmet, but that is simply a sand bucket filled with water. Cassie says that Turtle Dragons need someplace warm and comfortable to lay their eggs and asks that if the Turtle Dragons will love the castle they are building. The castle accommodates, a bed, couch and a television set. At another sandcastle, Wheezie claims that when the Turtle Dragon Babies hatch, they will love the lullaby that Zak and Wheezie play. They rehearse the lullaby using nearby open seashells only for Zak to be pinched by a crab at the end of the song. Wheezie alleviates the pain by giving Zak a kiss. Max announces that construction is complete and Cassie asks if they look appealing to the Turtle Dragons. Zak alerts that the waves are approaching, not the Turtle Dragons (per Ord's question). Emmy explains that they built their sandcastles too close to the water's edge. Zak claims that if the castles are washed down, the hard work will carry on to the reconstruction of the castles. Ord suggets that they use buckets to splash out the water. They do so but Zak says, since the beach is situated in front of the ocean, water will still attempt to wash out the castle. Wheezie suggests that they build a moat to prevent water from washing away the sandcastles, but the success is short-lived as the water is bypassing the moat, thus exacerbating the deterrence of water from washing out the sandcastles. The water washes out the sandcastles and the gang tries to alleviate the situation, but it simply gets worse. The Turtle Dragons come upon shore and see no sandcastles being built. Ord tells the Turtle Dragons to come back, as they will build more sandcastles for them, but they don't listen to him. Zak claims that they will never come back and Wheezie declares that they blew the opportunity. Emmy says that the gang shouldn't give up, they should build new sandcastles. Emmy suggests that they build the sandcastles somewhere on the beach where the water will not destroy them. Max points to a hill and with Cassie's approval they begin to build their castles there. Ord warns that the gang build them as quickly as possible before the sun sets completely, as the Turtle Dragons don't have good eyesight in the dark. In the evening, the gang finishes building their sandcastles just in time before the Turtle Dragons re-arrive on shore. Suddenly the ground vibrates, the sandcastles fall down, and the Turtle Dragons hurry offshore. The gang persuades the Turtle Dragons to return. After all, it wasn't an earthquake, it was Mr. Giant, who came to see the Turtle Dragons and asks if they have arrived. Zak says that they were at the beach until by the time he arrived, the sandcastles fell down and the Turtle Dragons were gone. Mr. Giant apologizes and says that was accidental, but he can help the gang build new castles. Ord explains that it is almost sundown and Cassie states that the Turtle Dragons will not be able to see anything when it is dark. Zak declares that they will not build one in time. Suddenly the Giant covers his foot with some sand and Cassie suggests that they turn the giant into a '''gigantic '''sandcastle. Max claims that this may look silly but Zak claims that it wouldn't look that way if they get the Turtle Dragons back to the beach. Cassie instructs the Giant to sit down on the beach and they will put sand all over him. Emmy promises that the construction will be as quick and efficient as possible and the Giant will observe the Turtle Dragons all through the night. Mr. Giant lays down on the beach, rhetorically asking "Well, what are we waiting for?" The gang begins building the gigantic sandcastle. After construction was complete, the Giant asks if they are done. Zak confirms that they are finished, but Max observes that the sun has disappeared completely below the surface. Emmy spots the Turtle Dragons but it is too dark for them to come upon shore. Ord wonders if there is a way to lure the Turtle Dragons to shore. Wheezie unfurls a plan to lure the Turtle Dragons and tells Ord and Cassie to come upon the roof of the giant sandcastle. Wheezie instructs the dragons to breathe fire into the sky in an effort to lure in the Turtle Dragons once she gives the signal to do so. When Wheezie gives Zak, Ord and Cassie the green light, they breath fire high into the sky, and the Turtle Dragons, yet again, come upon shore, and enter the sandcastle to lay their eggs. Ord asks Mr. Giant whether the Turtle Dragons are laying their eggs, and Mr. Giant assumes that they are doing so at this moment. The camera shoots the scene in which one Turtle Dragon is laying her eggs inside the castle to confirm the event. The gang cheers. Ord asks if the Giant will be alone as a sandcastle all night and the Giant says that he will be alright, stating "''Don't worry about me, I feel just like a mother hen!" ''The gang giggles. Emmy and Max then go home. Emmy asks if it was a great time building a gigantic sandcastle. Max subsequently declares that he build a giant house of cards. Max tells Emmy to build a giant house of cards, but ends up building a house of cards out of himself. Emmy and Max then giggle as the camera fades out. Category:Episodes Category:2000 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes featuring Emmy Category:Episodes featuring Max Category:Episodes featuring Ord Category:Episodes featuring Cassie Category:Episodes featuring Zak and Wheezie Category:Dragon Tales: Let's Work Together